


Got Your Back

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Challenge Response, Challenges, Claims Table, Community: 12_stories, Drama, Established Relationship, Gangsters, Loyalty, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A newcomer to the Dillinger Gang learns the secrets of their success.





	1. Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [12-Stories](https://12-stories.livejournal.com/) Challenge [(Mel/Johnny)](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4667627.html)  
> Prompt: T 7; P 7: Loyalty  
> Prompt Count: (11/12)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: April 6, 10, 14, 23, May 10, 2012  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Posting: March 7, 16, 24, 30, April 6, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 781 + 1591 + 1752 + 1276 + 1968 (Total: 7368)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: All chapters can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4372682.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins the Dillinger Gang.

_"A man develops certain… **tastes** …doin’ hard time."_

  
****

**Ed ‘Bruiser’ Kowalski**  
**Leader Of The**  
**Purple Steel Gang**  
**1929 C.E.**

  
John Dillinger sure was a charmer.

He was really the star of the underworld, the guy yeggs like me startin’ out wanted to be like. The dames loved him and he made the headlines of all the papers. His handsome mug was in all the newsreels, which really got Hoover’s knickers in a twist.

All kinds of stories and rumors swirled around him. Some said that he was the luckiest man around and had made a deal with the devil to get that luck while others claimed that the Feds were just incompetent. I could see that. The Bureau guys hadn’t been able to even get close to Dillinger.

Now the rumor was that a mystery man was with the Dillinger Gang. They said that he stayed in the shadows so no one knew what he really looked like. 

Another crazy rumor was running around that it was Melvin Purvis, Hoover’s prize G-Man. He’d disappeared in that shoot-out they had up at Little Bohemia, but most figured he’d been killed and buried somewhere in the woods.

It was a rumor that was pretty much only in the underworld. The general public might think it odd that hints of Dillinger havin’ a man on the side were floatin’ around. They didn’t realize that havin’ a guy wasn’t a huge deal with some career yeggs. You spend enough years in the joint without women, a man can develop certain tastes. Most only did it with other guys outta necessity, but some liked to keep it up on the outside. 

I wouldn’t be surprised if John Dillinger swung that way. He’d been in the joint for nine years. Does things to a man.

‘Course, the Sicilians don’t want no truck with pansies, but it’s part of their culture and religion, I guess. But the world outside of the Syndicate is different. We got our rules and they got theirs.

Not that every yegg thinks it’s fine and dandy to fuck guys, but most just don’t care. They care more about Dillinger’s skills as a bank robber than who he sleeps with.

I got really excited when Charles contacted me and said that they needed help for a big job. Homer was laid up with a case of the influenza and so the gang needed someone. The mystery man never went on jobs so they needed the hand.

I met Charles in the alley behind O’Donnell’s. He smiled at me and shook my hand. “Lookin’ good, kid.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

It was true. Charles was dressed in a nice, expensive suit and fedora, his fedora set at a rakish angle. His brown hair was slicked back and he smelled of good tobacco. 

“You still smokin’ that fancy pipe?”

He laughed. “Yep, got my Meerschaum right here.” He patted his breast pocket.

“You’ve got a big job, I hear?”

“That’s right.” 

I turned at the sound of the new voice, my eyes lighting up. “Mr. Dillinger, I presume?”

He laughed. “Fancy talk. You a college boy?”

“Nah, I just like readin’ about Stanley and Livingston.”

His brown eyes sparkled. A taller man with red hair and a blond man with suspicious eyes were behind him, and a third man stayed in the shadows, wearing an expensive black greatcoat, the fedora low over his eyes. I figured the first two for Red Hamilton and Pete Pierpont. The third? The Mystery Man.

“Charles here says that you’re a good yegg,” Johnny said. His affability didn’t fool me. I could see him assessin’ me as he talked.

“Yes, sir, I am. Know how to handle a tommygun and how to handle the crowds in a bank without getting’ anyone shot.”

“Now there’s a good trait to have. I don’t really fancy getting’ a bellyful of lead, or any of my men, either. Or any cop or civilian, for that matter.”

“Then I’m your man. Jim Collins.”

Johnny grinned. “Self-confident. I like that.” He punched one gloved hand into the other. “How’s your mouth?”

“Huh?” Those rumors swirled around in my head and I felt a little panicky.

Pete rolled his eyes while Red and Charles smirked. Red said, “Don’t worry, kid, he’s got a man.” 

I was startled that Red was so casual about saying it aloud but they probably wanted to see my reaction.

I did my best to sound casual. “Sounds good to me.”

Satisfied, Johnny said, “Can you keep your mouth shut?”

“Sure, I’m no blabbermouth.”

“That’s good.” Johnny held out his hand.

We shook on it and I was the newest member of the Dillinger Gang.


	2. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new man wonders about the gang's Mystery Man.

_He stays in the shadows,_  
_A man of mystery._

  


**Charles Edgar Whitehall**  
**_"Chiaroscuro"_**  
**1921 C.E.**

  


I climbed into the car with Charles and Pete. Johnny, Red, and the Mystery Man took the other car. Classy for a gang to have more than one car. I sat comfortably in the back, scannin’ the streets for trouble. It got to be second nature when you lived on the edges of society like gangsters did. Cops and Feds were always snoopin’ around. I got no beef with ‘em but ain’t particularly fond of ‘em, either. They just mean trouble for guys like me, otherwise I got no objection to ‘em.

We ended up in a decent neighborhood. I’d taken note of our route and looked at the pretty girls walkin’ by while we were still in the city. The houses in this neighborhood were modest and well-kept. Nothin’ worse than a rundown neighborhood. I was an expert on that subject.

We piled out of the cars and I lugged my suitcase inside. It was a nice kitchen, all cheery and with flowered wallpaper. I liked it. I’d had enough of dingy flops to last me a lifetime. I’d heard that the Dillinger Gang liked to live high when they could. Not that this house was anything fancy, but it was sure above the places where most gangs tended to hang out.

“We’ll bunk the usual pairs,” Johnny said.

“That leaves me out,” Pete said.

“One of the rooms has room for three,” Red said, lazily chewing gun.

“Kid, you okay with bunking with Pete and Charles?” asked Johnny.

“Sure.” I figured that as long as I didn’t have to share a bed, I could share a room. Though come to think of it, Red hadn’t said if they were single beds.

All of us went upstairs. The room I was assigned was at the end of the hall. It was the biggest since it had a big double bed and a smaller one.

“I’ll take the small one if it’s all right with you,” I said as I placed my suitcase on the single bed.

“No objections,” said Charles. “I’ve doubled up before. Pete?”

Pete waved his hand okay and lit a cigarette.

I glanced back into the hall and saw the Mystery Man enter the room that Johnny had claimed. I looked forward to finding out who he was.

I didn’t bother to unpack. We might have to bug out at a moment’s notice so it made sense to keep everything in the suitcase. After stowing my bag in the closet I went downstairs. Red was in the kitchen and I asked, “Need any help?”

“Thanks. Could you cut up the salami? I’ll get the bread.”

Slicing up salami was easy. I found a head of lettuce in the icebox and tore off pieces for the sandwiches.

“I hope you like salami,” said Red. “It’s all we’ve got right now until I go shopping.”

A pot of soup bubbled on the stove. “We’re having soup and sandwiches?”

“Yeah, chicken noodle. Mostly it’s for Homer but there’s enough for everyone to have a bowl if they want.”

“How is Homer?”

“Getting better.”

“Good.” 

Even though Homer getting better meant I’d probably be out of a job, influenza could knock a man for loop. Recovery could take a long time.

Red stirred the soup. “Jim, we really need you to keep quiet about certain things.”

“Sure, I will.”

“Good.” Red tasted the soup with a wooden spoon. “Nearly ready.”

I figured the ‘certain thing’ was the Mystery Man. I could keep my mouth shut.

When lunch was ready, everyone but the Mystery Man came down to eat. Red looked at Johnny, who shook his head.

“Sunshine’s feelin’ a little under the weather.”

“He ain’t got the influenza?” Pete asked sharply.

“No, he’s just tired.”

The lunchtime conversation was bantering and fun. We talked baseball, politics, and passed ‘round the latest gossip from our world.

“I heard that Kelly and his wife are in maybe Hot Springs, Arkansas,” said Charles as he drank a cup of coffee.

“They hobnobbin’ with FDR?” asked Pete with a smirk.

“No, that’s Warm Springs and it’s in Georgia.” Red took a bite of his sandwich.

“Y’know, Katherine Kelly’s the real brains of that outfit.” Johnny put mustard on his sandwich.

“Not surprised. Ol’ George ain’t the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree,” said Charles.

The men chuckled. Red stood up and lowered the heat on the stove. “I’ll keep this soup warm. Maybe you want to take a bowl up later?”

Johnny nodded. I thought it was interestin’. This mystery fella sure seemed to worry Johnny. I wish I could’ve seen ‘em together. 

After lunch I volunteered to help with the dishes. Red happily accepted and we stood at the sink while he washed and I dried.

“I can do these if you want to go give Homer his soup.”

“I’ll do it when we’re finished.”

Everyone except Johnny had left the kitchen. He was ladling out the soup into a bowl. 

“I’ll wash these up when we’re finished, Red.” Johnny fished for a spoon in the silverware drawer. 

“Okay.”

Johnny took the bowl upstairs. I handed Red a plate to dry.

“Red?”

“Hmm?”

“I…” I was going to ask about the Mystery Man but thought better of it. “You guys up for a poker game tonight?”

Red grinned. “Ready to get your pocket picked?”

“Ha. You might be surprised.”

After the dishes were done, Red scooped up a bowl of chicken soup to take to Homer. I made sure the sink was clean. It sounded all really domestic but I’d been with some gangs who lived like pigs. Actually, that’s doin’ a disservice to the pigs. I liked the way this gang kept things as clean as possible.

The poker game took place in the dining room. Bottles of beer were opened and cigars taken out as the small dining room was soon enveloped in a wreath of smoke. Bowls of peanuts were set out and we were in business.

Red and Johnny joined Pete, Charles and me and we soon had a good-natured game goin’.

“How’s Homer?” Pete asked.

“Better,” Red replied.

“Good.”

I dealt the cards, aware that I was probably being closely watched. A new guy had better not be dealin’ from the bottom of the deck. Not that I would, mind you, but a new guy has to be extra careful.

The pot was respectable for the first hand. I was almost embarrassed when I raked it in.

“Beginner’s luck, eh?” Pete grumbled.

I grinned. “Sorry, Pete, some of us are just lucky in life.”

“Hmph.”

When I won the second pot, Red joked, “Check that kid’s sleeves, Johnny.”

I quickly held up my arms. “Nothin’ up my sleeves, fellas.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Charles said as he shuffled the cards. “No cardsharp would be dumb enough to start out winnin’ the first two pots.”

Relieved, I relaxed for the rest of the game.

& & & & & &

About an hour later Red went up to check on Homer. When he returned he said, “Your peach is a bit fuzzy.”

“Ha, ha.” Johnny put his cards down as he stood. “Deal me out, boys. I’ll be back soon.”

Red sat down and Charles dealt the cards. As we played, Pete snorted. “Johnny better hurry back, otherwise all the cash will be claimed.” 

Red grinned. “He’ll make it up.”

I wondered about the Mystery Man. Even in the shadows, he’d looked healthy enough. Was he a sickly type? Johnny certainly seemed loyal to him.

We played a few more hands before Johnny returned. He re-took his seat and said, “Deal me in.”

I wondered why no one asked about Johnny’s paramour. I assumed that the Mystery Man was a lover. I don’t know why, but it just seemed more than friendship.

No one was naming him. Maybe they wanted to see how, y’know, I got along with everyone and how I’d react to Johnny having a male lover. Like I said, some people are okay with this sort of thing and some aren’t. They probably just were makin’ sure.

So I didn’t ask. I figured I’d find out soon enough. With a flourish, I claimed another pot.

& & & & & &

I was on my way back from the bathroom with my hair wet from the shower and feeling relaxed in my undershirt, shorts, and robe. I wished that I could wear pajamas but it just wasn’t practical if we had to get out fast. All I had to do was slip on my pants and throw on my shirt and I could take off.

I passed Johnny's room. The door was closed but I could hear the murmur of voices. As I approached my room I could heart Pete and Charles talking.

"So he 's a delicate flower?" Pete snarked.

"Aww, c'mon, Pete, cut him a break, willya? He ain't so bad."

”If he had balls we wouldn’t have needed to recruit outside the gang with Homer sick.”

“You know why Johnny doesn’t want him involved in our robberies.”

“He should take the same risks we all do.”

“He does. He might even take more risks. If he was ever caught…”

I could hear someone coming up the stairs. Had to be Red. I began whistling as I continued my way down the hall. By the time I got to my room, Charles and Pete were already in bed.

I pondered what I’d just heard. This Mystery Man was growing more intriguing by the minute.


	3. Grocery Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets to know Mel a little as he helps out.

_"If an army travels on its stomach, so does a gang."_

  


**Big Jim Grady**  
**Leader Of**  
**The Grady Gang**  
**1923 C.E.**

  


I wasn’t too surprised when I finally saw Johnny’s paramour. Pretty fancy word, huh? But I think part of me already knew.

Melvin Purvis was a little on the thin side, pretty and graceful as he moved around the kitchen. He cracked eggs into a skillet and proceeded to scramble them. Bacon crackled in another skillet as I said, “Good morning.”

He didn’t jump or flinch but looked around. “Good morning, Mr. Collins.”

His voice was smooth Southern honey. Little wonder that Gentleman Johnny was so charmed.

“Jim, please.”

“All right, Jim.”

“Can I help?”

“Could you pour the orange juice?”

“Sure.”

I took the pitcher out of the icebox and poured into five glasses. “Homer still sick?”

“He’s getting better but needs a lot of recovery time.” The former agent smiled slightly as he lifted a vial of red pepper flakes. “Job security for you.”

I laughed. “Guess so.” I pushed a lock of chestnut hair back from my forehead. I wasn’t as thin as Agent Purvis but close. A lotta guys underestimated me because they thought I was a pushover. “I, uh…”

“Yes, I am Melvin Purvis.”

I chuckled ruefully. “Sorry for the tongue-tied bit.”

“No worries. You must find it odd to have a former G-Man in your midst.”

“Oh, I figure you must be loyal or Johnny would never have you around.”

“You pick things up fast.”

“Thank you, Mr. Purvis.”

“Oh, we’re not so formal around here. “ Mel sprinkled more pepper flakes on the eggs.

“Okay, Melvin.”

He smiled again. “Thank you for helping.”

“My pleasure.”

The table was already set so I took a seat. Mel scooped the eggs onto a large platter and set it on the table, followed by a platter of bacon.

“Help yourself. The rest will come in once they smell it.”

Mel poured us cups of hot coffee and sat down. I enjoyed the crisp bacon and the tang of red pepper on the eggs.

“This is a nice touch, the pepper.”

“I like to spice things up when I can.”

I just bet. Lucky Johnny.

Charles shuffled in as he yawned. “Aw, good, you’re cookin’, Mel. Beats Peter’s burnt toast and runny yolks.”

“I heard that!” Pete growled as he sauntered in, buttoning his shirt.

“And it’s the truth, too.”

I smirked. I really preferred Mel’s cooking in that case.

Charles eagerly dug into the food and Pete grudgingly ate. Mel ate small portions, patting his stomach.

“Still a little off.”

Johnny appeared in shirtsleeves. “Mmm, smells great, Sunshine!”

Mel smiled and again I thought, _Lucky Johnny._

Johnny heartily ate the bacon and eggs, drinking his orange juice and coffee. Conversation was jovial around the table. Topics covered were politics and movies and it was like any other house in America except with guns and getaway plans.

After breakfast I volunteered to help Mel clean up.

“We’re holding a planning session in the dining room, Jim. Come on in when you finish helping Mel,” said Johnny.

“Sure thing.”

Mel washed and I wiped. “You sure are a fine cook.”

“Thank you.” Mel handed me a soapy plate. “I don’t have a full repertoire of specialties but I have a nice list of recipes.”

“Cooking skills are always prized. I can’t tell you how many awful meals I’ve suffered through while on the run.”

“Ah, yes, some men are notoriously unskilled in the culinary arts.”

I was struck by the fancy way he had of speakin’. He must have had all kinds of education. I remember readin’ that he came from a rich family, so college was probably in his file. I wondered if he was only book-smart instead of street-savvy. Was Mel purely a sexual partner for Johnny or did he offer much more? How did he fit in? He sure didn’t have the same background we all did.

“How’s Johnny at cookin’?”

“Not bad.” Mel plunged his hands into the soapy water. “I’ve taught him some dishes. He has a good instinct for these things.”

“Talented, huh?”

“Very.”

I could feel that there was a double meaning here and hastily ducked my head to hide my smile.

We finished up and went to the dining room. I took the final empty seat at the table and Mel sat on the arm of Johnny’s chair, resting his elbow on his lover’s shoulder. 

“Okay, we’re lookin’ at the Shawmut Bank right here.” Johnny pointed to a spot on the city map. “Charles has cased the joint. Charles?”

The older man smiled. “There’s a guard at the front. The bank is all one floor, no upper balcony. The vault is in the northwest corner of the bank.” Charles picked up a pencil and sketched a layout of the bank. “The teller cages are here.” He explained the rest of the layout.

“Charles is our advance man, Homer our outside man, Pete our lobby man, Red’s the driver, and I’m the front man.” Johnny looked at me. “Jim, you ever done outside work?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’ll take Homer’s job.”

I nodded, pleased to know what my role was in this robbery. It always made things easier.

I wasn’t surprised that Mel was not assigned anything. From what I’d overheard the night before, he didn’t take part in the robberies. Guess I couldn’t blame him. Must have been tough enough to turn his back on his old pals and throw in with the likes of us. I doubt he would’ve felt comfortable takin’ up bank robbin’. 

Instead he rubbed Johnny’s shoulder while our leader led the meeting. I was impressed by the clockwork precision of the operation. The Dillinger Gang was tops in the country and I could see why. They knew their business.

“Where’s the nearest police station?” asked Red.

“About ten blocks. By the time they get there, we’ll be long gone.” Johnny made a sweeping gesture.

“You bet.” Spoken with the confidence of a true wheelman.

The meeting wrapped up and Charles went to the living room to read while Pete cleaned his pistol. Red went back upstairs to check on Homer.

Johnny hugged Mel around the waist. “Great breakfast this mornin’, hon.”

Mel smiled and kissed Johnny’s nose. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“We’re short of groceries. It’s a miracle that you made that meal so delicious.”

“Well, bacon and eggs are good breakfast food. Though tomorrow it might have to be cream-of-wheat. It’s all we’ve got.”

“Oh, shoot. Well, looks like someone will have to make a grocery run.”

“I’ll go,” I said.

“That makes sense. No one really knows you.”

“That’s right. Those Feds won’t figure me bein’ part of the gang.”

Johnny stood, putting his arm around Mel’s shoulders. “We’ll bankroll you. Mel will give you a list.”

“Okay.”

I got the money and list and was on my way, using one of the Fords. I knew where to shop, goin’ to the butcher’s and greengrocer’s, buying steaks, pork chops, onions, potatoes and staples like coffee, butter, eggs, and bread. At the fruit store I picked up pears, apples, lettuce and beefsteak tomatoes. I went to a little specialty shop and bought lemon and chocolate cookies and some cream-filled chocolates. I also picked up several packs of Wrigley’s chewing gun. I’d heard that Johnny was fond of gum. I bought packs of cigarettes, too. My last stop was at the liquor store where I got some bottles of beer.

I loaded the bags in the car and hoped I looked like an ordinary fella shoppin’ for groceries. Women usually did the shoppin’ but it wasn’t uncommon to see a man do it.

I tensed as I saw a beat cop ambling down the sidewalk. He twirled his nightstick but didn’t look my way. I got behind the wheel and eased out into traffic.

I felt lucky at not getting messed up by that cop. That would make one heckuva introduction to the gang, wouldn’t it?

As I drove I thought about Mel and the gang. He really was apart from them. It probably didn’t matter much as Johnny loved him, but I wondered if the guys questioned his loyalty. Pete probably did, from what I’d overheard, but I wasn’t sure about the others.

I’m sure Johnny only cared that the gang treated Mel with respect. He would’ve liked that they trusted him, but it was their right not to, I’d think.

I liked the guy (Mel, I mean), but who knows if he was on the up-and-up? Talk about a coup for Hoover if he could get his No. 1 agent in tight with Public Enemy Number 1. It would be the undercover job of the century! 

But love made a man do strange things. Sure, sex could, too. If it was only sex it could drive Mel to take crazy chances and finally throw in with Johnny, but I figured love was part of the deal. A guy doesn’t give up everything he knows just for a tumble in the hay, no matter how good it is.

Back at the house I was greeted by Johnny when I pulled into the driveway. He helped me unload the grocery sacks.

“Good, you followed the list. Hey, you added a few treats!” Johnny approved of the cookies and chocolates. His eyes lit up when he found the gum.

“Shoppin’s okay,” I said. “Especially when I got coin in my pocket.”

Johnny chuckled. “We’ll provide the money and you provide the food, kid.”

I beamed. If anything, I’d at least be the chief cook and bottlewasher’s outside man. 

As we put away the groceries I commented casually, “You seem very happy with Mel.”

I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, but if Johnny didn’t want me to, he’d say so. Maybe he’d be pleased that I showed an interest.

“I am.” Johnny paused in the act of taking the steak wrapped in brown butcher paper and twine out of the grocery sack. “Mel makes me very happy.”

“That’s good.” I took out the head of lettuce. “A man needs someone to love in his life.”

“I like your thinkin’, Jim.” Johnny’s smile faded. “It’s not easy for him.”

“He must consider it worth it.”

Johnny smiled slightly. “I hope so.”

“I know so.”

Johnny smiled and we put away the rest of the groceries as I thought excitedly about the job comin’ up.


	4. Steak And Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things run smoothly until Baby Face Nelson shows up.

_"The Dillinger Gang strikes again!"_

  


**_Movietone_ Newsreel**  
**April 16, 1934**

  
I walked into the _Shawmut Bank_ with Johnny and Charles. Pete was the outside man. He had tripped and fallen yesterday and Johnny decided that it would be better for him to have a stationary post.

I watched as Pete slugged the guard and Johnny jumped over a railing, startling the bank manager, a mousy little man with glasses and brown hair parted in the middle. I yelled for everyone to raise their hands. The bank’s staff and customers seemed to know the drill, probably from reading about so many robberies.

Pete was the best lobby man in the business and I regretted not seeing him in action, but Charles and I had everything under control. After taking care of the guard, Pete was now stationed outside.

Johnny forced the manager to open the vault. Charles had the lobby well in hand as I joined Johnny at the vault.

It was great seein’ Johnny in action. He was cool and collected, just the right kind of guy for this kind of operation. I scooped up the cash while Johnny kept his gun trained on the manager.

The tension was thick in the bank but it came from the customers and staff. Even excitable Pete was cool as he stood guard outside. Everything was goin’ like clockwork.

We took hostages as we marched out. The cops fired but started to hold back when they saw the hostages. Good, because I didn’t want any grandma or father of four getting’ popped.

Red was waitin’ for us and we hopped up on the running boards of the car with the hostages and bombed outta town. The cops tried to follow but our V-8 engine was too fast and powerful. All they had was old, outdated cars and no stomach for goin’ up against our tommyguns. Can’t say as I blame ‘em.

Once we were outside of town, we let most of the hostages go. We kept the bank manager and a pretty female teller just in case. We whooped and laughed in the car and the hostages didn’t seem too nervous.

“Boy, it’s like takin’ candy from a baby,” Pete said, waving his fedora around.

“You got that right,” Johnny snickered.

I chalked it up to the afterglow of a job well done. I doubted that either one really believed that.

“It was a good haul,” said Charles. “Ya did good, kid.”

I smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’ll second that.” Johnny threw me a smile over his shoulder.

I puffed up my chest and my new friends laughed.

Once we dropped the hostages out on the highway, we headed for our safe house. Mel was waiting for us and eagerly welcomed Johnny back with a kiss, which Johnny returned enthusiastically.

It didn’t look as if Mel was interested in the loot. He seemed way more interested in Johnny bein’ safe, and the rest of us, too. He told Red, “Homer’s fine. He’s asleep right now.” 

“Thanks for taking care of him, Mel.”

“My pleasure.”

“All right, boys, let’s divvy up,” Johnny said.

“Right.” Charles set the bags on the coffee table. The gang sat on the couch and chairs around the table. Charles emptied the bags and started a division of the loot.

Mel sat on the arm of Johnny’s chair, nuzzling his neck. Johnny smiled as he watched Charles count. 

The take was impressive. I saw steaks and champagne in my future, at least for a coupla nights. Gotta live it up while you can!

After the split, Johnny said, “See you guys in awhile.” He winked as he went upstairs with Mel.

& & & & & &

Money in my pocket was always a pick-me-up. There was a nice little run of eating out at swanky joints and pickin’ up a doll or two. It had been awhile so it was nice to have a date. The first doll had a place of her own, so that was convenient. The second had two roommates so we went to a hotel. Hey, I was flush, so it was no problem.

It made me think of Johnny and Mel. They were crazy in love while I was enjoyin’ the high life. It was good for all of us, but I wondered about love. What was it like to be head-over-heels like those two were?

& & & & & &

It was a few days after our successful job when Baby Face Nelson showed up. It wasn’t a pleasant surprise from the gang’s reaction. Johnny greeted Nelson with a charmin’ smile but I could tell that he was tense.

Not really surprisin’. Nelson was known as a loose cannon. Dangerous like a mad dog, I heard. I wasn’t thrilled by him bein’ here.

Nelson strutted around the parlor. He smirked, “Heard you knocked over the Shawmut.”

“That’s right.”

Johnny was sittin’ in an overstuffed chair while I was on the couch next to Charles. Pete lolled in the doorway and Red was standing by the window, calmly smoking a Lucky Strike. When Nelson had approached the house, Johnny had spoken quietly to Mel, who had nodded and disappeared.

“So, ya got room for another man?”

“Why, you got a job?” Johnny asked.

Nelson smirked. “Don’t I always?” He twirled a .38, cocky as hell.

“Okay, spill.”

“How about the Third National Bank?”

“I’m listening.”

“The bank’s goin’ through renovations but is still open for business.” Nelson’s spats squeaked on the floor. “The back door is where we can get in. There’s a stash of $26,000 in the vault right now.” 

“Not bad.”

I was puzzled by Johnny entertainin’ any suggestions from Baby Face Nelson. After a disastrous robbery in Sioux Falls with Nelson on board, word was that Johnny wasn’t all that keen on ol’ Baby Face. Then again, I didn’t hear Johnny invite Nelson over. The mook had just showed up on our doorstep.

When Nelson finished his pitch, he swung his gaze to me. “Who’s this?”

“Jimmy Collins.” Johnny answered for me, which suited me just fine. Baby Face made me nervous.

“Same name as me.” Nelson pushed his fedora back. “How’s Homer?”

“Doin’ better.”

“So you’re the replacement,” Nelson said to me.

“Yep, that’s me.”

Nelson glared. “Pretty flip, ain’t ya, kid?”

“Oh, he’s all right, George,” Charles said, smilin’ as he picked up the newspaper from the coffee table.

I relaxed a little as Nelson turned his attention back to Johnny. “Mind if I go up and see Homer?”

Red blew out a ring of smoke. “He’s sleeping right now, but I’ll let him know you asked after him.”

“That’s mighty neighborly of ya, Red,” Nelson drawled. “Where’s your bedwarmer, Johnny? Is he sick, too?”

Johnny tensed, though Nelson didn’t notice. The was gettin’ real interestin’

“He’s fine.”

“You sure about havin’ a Fed around, Johnny?”

“That’s my business, George.”

“What’s your gang think?”

“That’s really none of your concern,” Red said mildly.

“Oh?” Nelson snapped. “And why shouldn’t it be? He’s a stinkin’ Fed!”

“Ex-Fed,” Johnny said.

Nelson snorted. “Ain’t no such thing.” 

“Well, that’s my business, George.”

“Loyalty is like gold in this business, Johnny.” Nelson gripped his gun tighter. “Don’t forget that.” 

I could tell that Johnny was put out by this lecture but probably decided it was wise not to get into a big thing.

I also understood Johnny’s nervousness about Nelson been’ around his beau. It was no secret that Nelson hated cops and Feds. Any copper or one of Hoover’s boys who had the bad luck to run into Baby Face usually ended up riddled with bullets.

Even I was nervous for Mel when it came to Nelson.


	5. Loose Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bank job’s success is threatened.

_"If the love of your life is a smart one, hold onto ‘em."_

  


**Big Bill Delaney**  
**Head Of The**  
**Thorn Gang**  
**1931 C.E.**

  
Life was pretty good for the Dillinger Gang. We were still flush with cash and our neighbors weren’t nosy.

It helped that in these days of Depression, people pooled their resources and lived together to cut costs. A bunch of guys livin’ together really didn’t cause any fuss. People just figured that we were savin’ money. It made things easier for us.

Johnny said apartments were easier because people came and went all the time, but house livin’ suited him. Whether he did it to keep his beau in the manner to which he was accustomed, as the sayin’ went, who knew, but Johnny would never put his gang in danger.

We had our fun but the take wouldn’t last forever, so Johnny and Charles began plannin’. We were going to hit a bank on Summer Street. It wasn’t gonna be easy, but good jobs never are. And banks were gettin’ smarter.

Mel listened to our plannin’ sessions but offered nothing, stayin’ quiet as he listened. Johnny had diverted Nelson for now, but I wondered if he could be held off for long.

We finalized our plans and made sure our guns were ready. Mel stayed quiet, but I got the impression that he didn’t miss a thing. I figured that he had to be smart, bein’ a college boy and all.

We laid low until the day of the robbery. That day we woke with new energy, knowing that the show was on.

When I passed Johnny and Mel’s room on my way back from the bathroom, I could see inside as the door was ajar. Johnny was sittin’ on the bed in his undershirt and boxers, Mel kneelin’ between his lover’s legs. He was dressed the same way and cupping his lover’s face as Johnny looked up adoringly, his hands on Mel’s hips.

It shook me a little. Not because of two guys together, as I’d seen my share in prison, but at the devotion I saw. A man was lucky to get that with a woman, much less another guy.

I could feel the excitement in my gut as I got dressed. It was always the same before a job. And this one was a little different. The usual method was to all travel in the same car, but Johnny decided that was too conspicuous. I was taking a second car with Charles and meetin’ the rest a few blocks from the bank. 

It was my turn to whip up breakfast. Nerves would be high so nothing heavy. Appetites would be ravenous after the job if all went well.

Down in the kitchen I cut up bananas and put them in a big bowl. I put two large boxes of cereal on the tables, Wheaties and cornflakes, and added a bowl of sugar and a bottle of milk. Orange juice and coffee were ready as the gang started to come downstairs, laughing and joking but with an undercurrent of jitters. Each man chose the cereal he wanted and scooped the bananas and sugar on top while adding the milk.

Everyone laughed and joked, like I said, but it was more of getting ourselves ready. Each guy has his own way of things. Pete would grumble and Charles and Red would crack jokes. I joined in, and Johnny did the same. I didn’t know what Homer would do. He was still in bed. That influenza can really knock ya for a loop.

I noticed that Mel was quiet as usual but also a little tense. I could tell by the lines around his eyes and mouth, his whole body taut. He looked worried, but who could blame him? Jobs like this were always risky. 

I wondered what it was like to be the one left to wait. Usually it was wives or girlfriends who did the waitin’ but not all the time. Homer would be waitin’ along with Mel, and there were always friends and fellow yeggs who had to wait, too.

Me? I just hoped that all would go off without a hitch.

& & & & & &

Charles and I felt a few minutes after Red, Johnny and Pete. Charles had said, “You drive, kid,” and I was happy to do it. I liked the action but I could see myself bein’ a wheelman someday. If I could be half as good as Red I’d consider myself lucky.

I drove carefully. No use gettin’ pulled over by a copper for drivin’ too fast. Charles checked his handgun. In case his tommygun jammed, he would use it as back-up. Attention to detail was a Dillinger Gang trait, and a successful one.

I parked a few blocks from the bank. We’d make our way through the back alleys and meet the others. Charles was in the lead. Once we searched the alley close to the bank, Charles said, “Wait here.” He walked out casually, his gun beneath his coat. I waited for his signal when a hand clamped on my shoulder.

I yelped and spun around, my gun cocked. “Mel?!” I gasped. “What are you doin’ here?”

He looked impeccably turned-out in his black greatcoat, charcoal-gray suit and matching fedora. He was also grim and I wondered what was up.

“How’d you get here?”

“I took a streetcar.” He grabbed my arm. “Where’s everyone?”

“Out on the street. As soon as I get the signal from Charles I’m going out.”

“No!” At my surprised look he said, “I received word that Nelson is on his way.”

“What?! He’ll botch it up for sure!”

“No doubt.” Mel looked around the corner. “If Nelson shows up, he’ll be a loose cannon and get you all killed.”

“Oh, I got no doubt of that, Special Agent Purvis.”

Mel smiled briefly. “You’ll have to get Johnny to abort this job.”

“Right.” As I started to leave the alley, Mel grabbed me again. “Wha…?” He pointed out to the street. I swore under my breath. “Nelson!”

“Yes, it appears he has arrived.”

“He’s gonna fuck everything up!”

“Most likely.” Mel tightened his grip. “We must be careful. If you go charging out there you would be as bad as Nelson.”

“Yeah.” I bit my lip.” What are we gonna do?”

Mel studied the scene. “We can head Nelson off.”

“How? He’s clear across the street.”

Mel tugged me back into the shadows. “If we hurry we can use the back alleys on this side and cross the street farther down and work our way around.”

I tucked my gun under my greatcoat. “Let’s go.”

“I’d better go alone.”

“What?”

“You’d better stick to the plan.” Mel took off.

I was so surprised by what was goin’ on that I froze with indecision for a minute, then shook it off. I went after him. Mel was a brave man, but goin’ up against that mad dog was not a winnin’ poker hand.

By the time I reached the alley where Nelson and Mel were I could hear what they were sayin’ as I crept closer.

“Just stay where you are, Nelson.” Mel had his old Bureau gun leveled at Nelson. It was just a handgun and no match for Baby Face’s tommygun but Mel had the drop on him. “Don’t muck this up.”

Nelson’s smile was sneering. “You’ve got some nerve, copper. Dillinger must be soft in the head to bring you into his bed.”

“Think what you like, but you’re not joining Johnny and his gang. Stay right here until the job’s over.” 

“Like hell.”

Nelson’s tommygun was held loosely beside his leg and he started to bring it up. I stepped out of the shadows and startled him as he saw my tommygun. Mel grabbed that moment to lunge forward and tackle him.

Nelson squawked as Mel succeeded in knocking him to the pavement. Nelson screamed, “You dirty copper! I’ll blow your fuckin’ head off!”

I couldn’t get a clear shot. I wouldn't mind blowin’ away Nelson but Johnny would be a tad peeved if I blew a hole in Mel.

They rolled around in the dirt and Nelson tried to play dirty but Mel was no pushover. He prevented Nelson’s nut punch and laid a haymaker on Baby Face’s glass jaw. Nelson ended up dazed, which was fine by me. Shuttin’ Jimmy Nelson’s yap was a blessin’.

I ran forward. “You okay, Mel?”

“Yes.” Mel got to his feet shakily. “I suppose now the mystery of Johnny’s ‘Mystery Man’ is revealed.”

“Good things those sirens covered Nelson’s howls.”

“Yes.” Mel checked the quiet street as Johnny and the gang were still inside the bank. “Thank heavens for fire trucks.”

“No kiddin’.”

Mel pointed to the bank. “You had better get to work.”

“What about Nelson?”

Mel smiled at the yegg. “Don’t worry about him.”

This time I obeyed Mel and worked my way back around to the bank through the alleys. I nodded at Pete, who was look-out, and also looked like he want to poke me in the jaw. He might still get that chance.

Inside the bank, Charles and Johnny had things under control, shootin’ daggers at me. I took up my position and as we marched the hostages out, Johnny hissed, “You’ve got some explainin’ to do, kid.”

“I know.” I looked out at the street. Cops were beginnin’ to show up. “I had a good reason.”

“You better.”

I hated bein’ on John Dillinger’s bad side but I didn’t have much choice, at least not for now.

As soon as we dropped off the hostages the questions began. Pete had gone with Charles so it was just Johnny, Red and me.

“Where the fuck were you?” Johnny demanded from the front seat as Red drove.

“Makin’ sure your boyfriend didn’t get his brains blown out by Baby Face.”

“What?” Johnny turned around. “What are you talking about?”

I told him the whole story and watched him grow whiter with every word. When I finished he said, “We gotta go back and get him!”

“Relax, John, Mel can take care of things,” said Red. “He was Hoover’s No. 1 agent not so long ago, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Johnny still didn’t look happy. “Step on it, willya, Red?”

We made it back to the safehouse and Johnny nearly bolted out of the car. He was inside the house before Red cut the engine. Red and I lugged in the loot.

“Mel? Sunshine?” 

“Right here, Johnny!” Mel appeared at the head of the stairs. He started down while Johnny ran up, throwing his arms around his lover.

One thing about John Dillinger: when he loved, he loved hard.

"What were you doin’, honey, takin’ on crazy Nelson by yourself?”

Charles and Pete came in and we all saw Mel smile at me. “I had help.”

Johnny turned and smiled at me, too. I knew I was in. He turned back to Mel. “How’d you know Nelson was going to be there?”

“Piquette called and told me had a reliable tip. I knew if Nelson crashed the party you all could get hurt or worse so I set out to warn you.”

“Mmm, loyal to the end.”

Pete grimaced at the jab. He had questioned Mel’s loyalty more than once.

“How’d you take care of Nelson?” I asked curiously.

“Handcuffed him to a pole in the alley. The police should have him in custody by now.”

“Wonderful,” Johnny laughed.

“I’m afraid I’m no longer your Mystery Man,” Mel said ruefully.

Johnny hugged him. “We’ll leave town. We’ve been pushin’ our luck as it is.”

Mel smiled. “I’ve always got your back.” He kissed Johnny. Not exactly a fairy tale ending, but it would do.

Loyalty rewarded.


End file.
